youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Anastasia in Tails Style
Anastasia is a 1997 American animated musical fantasy drama film produced by Fox Animation Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman and an animated remake of the 1956 film of the same name, this film tells the story of an eighteen-year-old orphan named Anya (Cosmo) who, in hopes of finding some trace of her family, sides with a pair of con men who wish to take advantage of her likeness to the Grand Duchess. The film starts with Cosmo the Seedrian, Tails, Sonic the Hedgehog, Thrax, Blu, Amy Rose and Leah. Plot In 1916, Tsar Nicholas II (Osmosis) hosts a ball at the Catherine Palace to celebrate the Romanov tricentennial. His mother, the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna (Leah) is visiting from Paris and gives a music box and a necklace inscribed with the words “Together in Paris” as parting gifts to her eight-year-old granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia (Cosmo). The ball is suddenly interrupted by Grigori Rasputin (Thrax), a sorcerer who was banished by the Tsar for treason. Rasputin had then sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary which he uses to cast a curse on the Romanov family in revenge, sparking a revolution that forces them to flee the palace. Only Marie and Anastasia are able to escape, thanks to a young servant boy named Dimitri (Tails) who shows them a secret passageway in Anastasia's room. Rasputin confronts the two royals outside, only to fall through the ice and drown. The pair manage to reach a moving train, but only Marie climbs aboard while Anastasia falls, hitting her head on the platform. Ten years later, in 1926, Russia is under communist rule and Marie has publicly offered ten million rubles for the safe return of her granddaughter. Dimitri and his friend, Vladimir (Sonic) search for an Anastasia lookalike to present to Marie in Paris and collect the reward. Elsewhere, Anastasia, now under the name "Anya", leaves the rural orphanage where she grew up, having lost her memory prior to arriving there. Accompanied by a stray puppy she names "Pooka", she turns down a job at a fish factory in favor of going to St. Petersburg after her necklace inspires her to seek out her family in Paris. In the deserted palace, she encounters Dimitri and Vladimir who—impressed by her resemblance to the "real" Anastasia—decide to take her with them. Bartok (Blu), Rasputin's blue bird minion is nearby and notices his master's dormant reliquary suddenly revived by Anastasia's presence. It drags him to limbo where Rasputin survives. Enraged to hear that Anastasia escaped the curse, Rasputin sends demonic spirits from the reliquary to kill her; despite two attempts, the trio manage to (unwittingly) foil him, forcing Rasputin and Bartok to travel back to the surface. Anastasia, Dimitri and Vladimir eventually reach Paris and go to meet Marie who refuses to see her, having been fooled numerously before by impostors. Despite this, Sophie (Amy Rose) quizzes Anastasia to confirm her identity. Dimitri and Vladimir had taught Anastasia all the answers, but when Anastasia independently (though dimly) recalls how Dimitri saved her ten years ago, Dimitri finally realizes that she's the real Grand Duchess and later informs Vladimir at the Russian Ballet. Dimitri insists they do not reveal this truth to Anastasia. Sophie, convinced as well, arranges for Anastasia to meet Marie after a Russian ballet. However, Marie wants nothing to do with Dimitri, having heard of him and his initial scheme to trick her. Horrified that Dimitri was using her, Anastasia storms out. Dimitri, having fallen in love with Anastasia, manages to change Marie's mind by presenting her with Anastasia's music box which he had found after their escape. Anastasia's memory returns upon meeting Marie and the two women are reunited at long last. The next day, Marie offers Dimitri the reward money, but to her surprise he refuses it and leaves for Russia, convinced that he can't be with Anastasia. That night, at Anastasia's return celebration, Marie informs her of Dimitri's gesture and leaves her to her thoughts. Then, Anastasia wanders through a garden and onto the Pont Alexandre III where she was trapped and attacked by Rasputin. Dimitri returns to save her, but was injured and knocked unconscious. Anastasia manages to kill Rasputin by crushing the reliquary under her foot. With Rasputin's soul having been tied to the object, he promptly dies and turns to dust. Afterwards, Dimitri and Anastasia reconcile. The two elope and Anastasia sends a farewell letter to Marie and Sophie, promising to return someday. The film ends with the couple sharing a kiss as they sail out of Paris with Pooka while Bartok falls in love with a female blue bird (Jewel) who kisses him. Cast Cosmo smiled 4.jpg|Cosmo as the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia ("Anya"), the youngest daughter and one of two surviving members of the Imperial family|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Dimitri, a young conman who falls for Anastasia.|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Thrax 3.jpg|Thrax as Rasputin, a dangerous and power-mad sorcerer who in 1916 cast a curse that would claim the lives of all but two members of the Imperial family: Anastasia and Marie.|link=Thrax Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Vladimir, a former nobleman and Dimitri's best friend|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Leah.jpg|Leah as The Dowager Empress Marie, the mother of Nicholas II and Anastasia's grandmother.|link=Leah Estrogen Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Bartok, Rasputin's blue bird sidekick.|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Sophie, Marie's first cousin and lady-in-waiting.|link=Amy Rose Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis as Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, the last Russian Emperor and Anastasia's father.|link=Osmosis Jones Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Phlegmenkoff, the orphanage's inconsiderate owner.|link=Linsey Thorndyke Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Cosmo Style Movies